AlterShowdown
by Yumemiya
Summary: You've been chosen. You are the fifth Xiaolin Dargon. Are you ready?
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

Okay, listen up. It's Raimundo. You probably already know what's going on around here. But just in case you don't know, here's the deal: Omi, Kimiko, Clay, Dojo and I are five kids plus one dragon out to save the world.

No, this isn't a joke. It's real. About as real as you can get. Real enough for screaming nightmares about the things you've seen and done

Because sometimes stuff you see in the movies, the stuff you thought could never, ever happen to you… well, it can happen. It does happen. I've seen it.

There's a Heylin invasion going on. Right here on Earth. But I'm not talking evil bunnies with carrot guns. I'm talking a much smarter way to conquer a world. Just collect all the Shen Gong Wu.

I'm not nuts. I've seen it. And because of that, my friends and I were given powers over our elements, except for Dojo-Water, Wind, Fire, and Earth. We have to find a way to stop the evils from getting all the Shen Gong Wu.

But things have gotten worse. We need backups. A new dragon. So, if you're interested in joining us, let's go. Just remember not to read these missions like a normal fan fics. Check out the instructions and follow them.

You get to choose a Shen Gong Wu to us, but I'm warning you now-choose them very carefully. You have to deal with the consequences. They can either help you, or get you totally annihilated.

This isn't a game. It's serious stuff. So if you can handle it, turn to page one.

Oh. One more thing? Good luck.

You'll need it.


	2. Chapter 2

Mission1

You know you shouldn't be doing it. You were supposed to be home. But now, you're at a Chinese Temple-Xiaolin Temple. You should be cleaning the table after lunch.

But you don't. You're an off-road cycling freak, so your take your bike with some Shen Gong Wus with you. Then you headed down the hill. How many times have you been not told to do that. Like a million. "It's dangerous," Dojo says. Tigers, bears, holes…

In other words, highly cool.

Last yesterday, you chose a spot and yanked away the worst debris. You made this sort of single-track loop.

Anyway, this afternoon, there you are. Going around and around the track, faster and faster. There's just barely enough loops to go for.

You're rounding the track for the last time, flying over big branches, which look like cinderblocks, when you see it. A light. It's moving fast, way faster than an airplane or helicopter. And you'd have to call the light blue, even though you don't think you've ever seen that shade of blue, somehow. It's a blue that's almost white, and yet it registers as more blue than any blue you've ever seen.

That doesn't make sense, but neither does the light.

You stand there, your mouth open like a fish, and watch it closely. You see that the light has a shape. It's like an egg with two stubby wings.

It's a UFO. You know it. And it isn't because you watch the X-files. It's because every hair on your head is standing on the end.

Instead of running away, like a normal person, you stay calm.

That's when you see some dark forms moving out from the back of the thing which you thing is an UFO. You stop your bike, a little nervous. You think it could be a band of homeless men who live here. But then you recognize somebody from school, also enemy you know. Jack Spicer, Katnappie and Wuya. You don't know them well, except Jack Spicer. He use to be the one sitting next to you in science and makes jokes under his breath all during class. Thanks to him, you're barely breaking a C. But now he's an enemy, and you're glad he's your enemy, then you don't have to listen to his awful jokes again.

Then you hear Jack's voice.

"Wuya is this wonderful! My new robot is like a UFO!"

"Being aliens is totally not right," Wuya replied.

"So later when a Shen Gong Wu revealed itself, we'll then wait for them to leave, then we'll ride this UFO of yours into the temple, and steal all the Shen Gong Wus they have. Right?" Katnappie asked.

"Am I genius?" Jack asked.

And now you're not being scared? Forget about it. Now you're terrified.

You leans over and gag.

Jack Spicer turns at the sound. You know he's listening.

You have to warn to others, so you take off. Running as fast as you ever knew you could run.

"Jackbots!" Jack yelled.

You know the forest very well. You can hear one of them behind you.

You stumble over a tree. Then keep still. The bots are close, closer.

You break into sweat. You pick up a chunk, grasp it in your fist. With your best effort, you draw back and fire the thing like a fastball, way off to the right. You hear the soft chunk as it falls.

The Jackbot whips it's head around and takes off after the sound.

You got to escape. There are still lots a Jackbots in this forest. You take out the three Shen Gong Wu with you, you got to think fast, while they are gone. You choose:

**1.Changing Chopsticks - This Shen Gong Wu transforms the person who has it to the size of a grain of rice, but if you use it more than 24 hours you stay small forever; It can also change the person our object you are pointing the Changing Chopsticks too small as well. Go to the next Chapter.**

**2. Longi Kite – With it, one can sail through the air. Go to Chapter Four**

**3. Manchurian Musca - whoever possesses it, has the power to turn into a teeny, tiny fly. It comes with a craving for sugar. Go to Chapter Five**


	3. Chapter 3

The Changing Chopsticks make sense. Who notices a creature that small? You congratulate yourself on your bright idea.

Until you stop shrinking. The others had really warned you about this Shen Gong Wu. If I stay this small more than 24 hours, I'll remain this small forever.

"Stay focused," you said to yourself. So you thought you were prepared. You climbed up to a tree. Got to find a way out.

You're halfway up the tree now. You've got to keep going.

Al last, you see the views of the forest, it's not too far from the Xiaolin Temple. It's close.

Closer than you think. Because hanging on a tree branch over you is a sloth. She thinks you're an ant. And she's hungry. She hangs onto the branch with her tail while her head swings past you. Her long tongue swoops out, and-

SLURP! You're lunch.

Not your best try. Go back to Mission1 and try again.


	4. Chapter 4

You've always liked the Longi Kite. And it's pretty cool one. You can't hear very well, but your sight is quite excellent. And you feel so…free.

You fly into the sky, and do a flip.

This is the coolest thing I have ever try! You flew straight back to the temple, you land in the backyard.

And Dojo came, "Where have you been?" he yelled, "All of us is waiting for ya!"

Then the others join too.

"Come-on! We need to hurry! A new Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself." Raimundo said.

"How come you take the Longi Kite?" Kimiko asked.

"Whatever, we've got to get the Shen Gong Wu, I bet Jack Spicer has already got it," Clay said.

"Wait!" you yelled, as Dojo turned big, "We aren't going anywhere!"

Then everyone stared at you.

"What do you mean?" Omi demanded, "We get a Shen Gong Wu to pick! And if we are still talking here, Jack Spicer will get it."

"He will not get it, cause he at that mountain," you pointed to the mountain where you just went cycling.

"He's near?" Clay asked.

"Yes," you take a deep breath, "He's planning to attack the temple while we're gone…"

Good choice! You deserve to proceed. Go to Chapter 6(Still in progress).


	5. Chapter 5

You use the Manchurian Musca. Suddenly, the ground rushes up at you.

Aleg grows out of your stomach! Then another leg! You fall facefirst on to a pile of rusted leaves. You try to break your fall with your arms, but they are already turning transparent and papery. You hear an odd humming noise, and you realize that it's your wings, beating.

You can't see. Or rather, you can, but you see fractured images. You sense something gray and plump and interesting nearby. Thanks to the sticky pad on your feet, you walk right up a tree toward it.

Spider! You want it. You want to eat it. Chomp down on that plump, juicy body, and-

No! Your mind screams. Focus. The spider probably has a web. And you don't want to get caught. You have a mission.

Your wings beat furiously, as if you aren't even directing them. Zoom- you're out the forest, buzzing in a blur of green and blue. You head back to the temple, where the others are.

Suddenly, a gust of wind sends your wings quivering. What-

"Darn flies!" you heard Dojo says.

Raimundo swats at you, and the gust throws you off balance. One wing dips into the water. You flutter it furiously, trying to get the goop off. It's making you slow and heavy. And Omi is coming with a fly swatter!

You zoom upward to escape the swatter. You buzz over the heads of the other, towards the cool shade of the tree, and-

Zap! You hit a bug zapper. You're fried!

Bad choice! Go back to Mission1 and try again.


End file.
